


恶恋

by Sherry_CS



Series: 麻飞“恶”系列 [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Goodbye Asami, M/M, Sad sad sad, mainly Asami/Feilong, very slight Asami/Akihito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 麻见隆一退休前后。主麻飞，其他都是辅助。
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 麻飞“恶”系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828399
Kudos: 9





	恶恋

**Author's Note:**

> 再见麻见。  
> 生日快乐Vera。

1

有些笑容，你会记得。

那个人贴近他耳边，悄声说了个笑话。他不可控制地笑起来。纤白的手指遮得住皓齿，遮不住嘴唇。他笑得那样耀眼，那样无遮无拦，好像昙花开在正午、溪水反射艳阳。可能他自己都没有察觉，他几乎整个人偎进了那人臂弯。

他二十岁时，你见过他无遮无拦的痛苦。此后又过了十二年，你从未见过他无遮无拦的快乐。

那一天，餐桌的桌布太白，周遭音乐太过轻佻，你身边的小朋友一刻不停地在讲话，你的婚戒在无名指上躺得太过舒适，你感觉自己太老。

你们自始至终没有对视。

2

有些伤痕，你会记得。

他背上的伤，起起伏伏，或灰或棕，新伤与旧伤绵延交织在一块，好像NASA拍回的月球表面，正面却是完美无瑕，高傲而耀眼。正如他这个人，亮面与暗面之间，有一条裁书般的分割线。

而曾经，你的伤痕都摆在正面，所有有幸得见的人都会一眼明了，你的内心远没有你的面孔皎洁，你的过去和你的情绪一样是无底的深渊。而如今，你背负一身新伤，在常人无缘得见的地方。每当那人温暖的大手覆上你的后背，你便想起——

他的新伤是为你而负，而你的新伤——

你看向对面。

已经光荣退休的男人侧着头，微微低下以将就恋人的身高，听他声情并茂地讲述一个他八成早已讲过的故事。男人的双手交叠，支在胸前，左手无名指上一枚崭新的婚戒，右手手背上，你二十岁时他为你接下的那一刀，疤痕依旧清晰可辨。

不论是你的伴侣，还是他的，都不知道那个故事。

3

你在病床上昏迷了两个月，醒来后第一个看到的面孔，是秋仁，第二个，是他。

“平常装得八面玲珑的样子，想杀你的人原来也不少嘛。”他说。

他倚靠着窗台，不愿坐到你床边。窗外夕阳血红，你觉得他还有很多话要说，但最终，他只是拂了拂西服上莫须有的褶皱，径直朝门外走去。

“回来了就好。”你听到他说。

据桐岛后来说，你昏迷的两个月，刘飞龙把整个办公室搬到东京，不顾白蛇众人的反对，不顾当地势力的阻挠，亲自坐镇，确保当你醒来的时候，新宿仍是你的新宿，东京仍是你的东京。

“刘老板是我见过工作最卖命、也最冲动的人。”桐岛推推眼镜，如此评价道。

“比我还要卖命？”你禁不住调侃自己忠诚的下属。

“是的，虽然这次差点没命的是您。”桐岛依旧面无表情，并再一次推了推眼镜。

“可惜我要让他失望了呢。”你说。

你看向窗外的夕阳。高羽秋仁才刚刚出去了几分钟，你已经开始想他了。每次他一进病房，医生总要皱着眉、捂着耳朵、叮嘱他小声一点。有时候，你也不是不觉得他吵，可你就是听不够他的聒噪。

“桐岛，我想退休了。”你说。

你看过太多因为一场重病或是家庭变故就忽然金盆洗手的例子，你从没想过这种事情会发生在自己身上，可是当它真的发生的时候，你反而惊讶于这决定竟来得这么自然、这么毋庸置疑。

桐岛思忖片刻，大概比他整个职业生涯全部的犹疑加起来时间都长，最后他说：“我明天来和您过细节，老板。”

你点点头。

病房门轻轻关上。玫瑰色的火烧云逐渐暗淡，溶解在夜的墨汁里。你感觉眼皮发沉，一半意识重又沉入梦乡。

你知道他会生气，你甚至能想象他会说什么，然而生平第一次，你不想在乎任何人的想法，包括他的。

4

麻见隆一昏迷了多久，你便在东京守了他多久。

可是他醒来后告诉你的第一件事，竟是他要退休。

那一天，你站在他的办公室里，背靠着他的办公桌，听着他的下属向你报告这条消息。你一怒之下砸烂了他的书柜，并摔断了他最爱的钢笔。

然而，几个小时后，你还是拿着一只薄薄的文件夹，来到他的病房外。

他的病房外，站着黑田。你于是没有进门，将文件夹交到黑田手上，便转身离开了。

当晚你便回到香港。从生意上来讲，你在日本的两个月可以说是收获颇丰。不夸张地说，如果麻见隆一永远不醒来，就算你从此代替他做新宿背后的老板，也不是不可能的。麻见退休后，利益重新分配，你也将是第一批切蛋糕的人。

当初反对你去日本的人，此时都来称赞你深谋远虑。你不在的时候，叶把白蛇管理得井井有条。陶也成长了不少，个子快要追上你了，做事也稳重了许多。你不在的时候，叶有意让他接触了些实际的管理内容。那沉默寡言的人，总是最懂你的心思。

因此没有人可以理解，为什么你回家的当晚砸坏了整间卧室、喝光了酒柜里的存货，还剪碎了那件你最心爱的米白色长衫。

5

米海尔曾对你说：如果不考虑后果的话，真他妈想把你按在地上打到面目全非。

上天把最珍贵的一件宝物就那么随随便便丢在了你手上，你不但不懂得珍惜，还满世界去找可以接手的人。怎么着？嫌钻戒太沉，坠着你手了？他妈的把你打到面目全非都不能出老子这口恶气。

金发男子背对着夜风，一口气说完这些话，而后将抽剩的烟屁股丢在酒店露台名贵的地毯上，还上脚踩了踩，确保它完美地嵌了进去。

我说你啊，你知不知道，你丫一开始站的地方，就是另一些人豁出命也爬不到的山顶？你倒好，非往那地沟里钻。怎么着？高处不胜寒？

你们都他妈的觉得我有病，我看咱们这拨人，就特么你最有病。

你刚想回敬他两句，对方已消失在厚重的垂帘后面，返回了香水与酒精的海洋。

请柬上清清楚楚写了这是一场黑领结舞会，有些人非要在T恤上拿马克笔手绘个黑领结，再配条侧拉链皮裤来，到底是谁有病？

你吸完指间的烟，不由自主地学起米海尔的样子，将烟屁股熄灭在地毯上。只是你无论如何不能允许自己再将它踩进去。

6

你憎恨这些时刻。

不由分说入侵你房间的晨光。

为了生存而必须补足的睡眠。

不论时间、不论场合打来的电话。

从来没有预约的造访。

你憎恨计划之外的音符，憎恨难以入账的情绪，憎恨“下集预告”，憎恨“副作用：尚不明确”。

你憎恨时间不只是时间，而是回忆，你憎恨这些回忆有一个名字，叫米海尔·阿尔巴托夫。

你憎恨争吵，你更憎恨和好。你憎恨被动，你更憎恨主动。

你憎恨他把全副灵魂硬塞进你手里，而他的灵魂是那样光辉灿烂的东西，根本藏无可藏。

你憎恨他不惜在公共场合出丑只为逗你一笑。你憎恨他借工作之便追着你满世界跑。你憎恨他从不给你思考的时间，无论是在外面还是在……你憎恨他为你改变，为你成为更好的人，你憎恨他所有对未来的想象里都有你。

你憎恨你已无法想象失去。你憎恨一切发生得太快，反应过来时早已没有回头的余地。

你憎恨所有这些他都明白。你憎恨他不是总有办法，但他总会和你一起面对。

7

桌布太白，音乐太过轻佻，秋仁一直在说话，你的婚戒戴得太过舒适，你感觉自己太老。

两轮咖啡都已喝完，你们还是没有一个人有要走的意思。

曾经有什么东西在你的血液里不知疲倦地日夜奔跑，而今它突然停下来了。你披着幸福，像披着一件不合身的大衣。

曾经你以为你不懂得爱，后来你以为你懂了。曾经，你要他好，你要他不好，你要他独立，你要他依靠你，你将一个又一个新的选择强行塞进他手里，是希望到最后他依然会选择你。

令你愤怒的是你已不再愤怒。令你痛苦的是你已不再痛苦。再没有求而不得，再没有出口即成背叛的承诺，再没有午夜惊醒恍惚间又是那个二十七岁的青年，再没有谁等待着谁。你听见久违的心脏哭泣的声音，只是你知道，这哭声再难传达到对面。

仿佛预演好的一般，你遇上他的眼睛。

那一年冬夜，你为他撑起一把伞，而不论对你还是对他来讲，到今天，这场雨才算下完。

8

二十岁时，你曾见过他无遮无拦的快乐。此后又过了十二年，你从未见过他无遮无拦的痛苦。

你、他、桐岛、黑田、叶，包括陶，你们都是太会为别人考虑的人，而大奖从来不属于你们这样的人。

令你愤怒的是你已不再愤怒，令你痛苦的是你已不再痛苦，咬噬你心脏的是一种陌生的温柔而不是渴望。你们从不是朋友，你们从不是恋人，你们甚至从不是敌人，那么你们是什么？有没有哪位神明可以告诉你，那么，你们是什么？

曾经，他的名字如一枚咒语，在你的血液里不知疲倦地日夜奔跑。你亲手解开了咒语，细胞中却满是驱魔的伤痕。

曾经你以为你不懂得爱，后来你以为你懂了。曾经，你要他好，你要他不好，你要他走，你要他回来，你纵容他追逐一个又一个新的选择，是因为你以为到最后他总会选择你。

仿佛预演好的一般，你遇上他的眼睛。

万里无云的天，便下起不存在的雨。

9

桌布太白，音乐太过轻佻，你们在餐厅门口分手，高大的男人拢着小朋友的肩，金发帅哥将摩托车头盔抛给马尾辫美人。

洁白的桌布上，留下：

三枚弹片；

一杯橙汁；

两个吻；

一捧陈年冷雨；

二十岁时剪下的长发；

一场没有输赢的牌局；

米白色长衫碎片；

一本没有读完的诗集。

“不要死”；

“不要以为你很了解我”；

“我可不会管你，自己的命，自己保护好”；

“人心真的很复杂呐……把自己的心情传达给对方又能改变什么呢？明明是无论如何也无法占为己有的东西……”；

“飞龙曾经失去了一切，又凭一己之力重建了一切，他就是这么强大的人。剪去无用的情感对他比较好……”

“什么啊……有一瞬间我真以为你死了呢。”

寡淡浅薄的点点污渍，用便携去污笔便能去除，洗衣机里过一遍水，南国的太阳里晾晒半天，便是一滴水渍也不见。

无人作证的青春，各执一词的初恋，午夜失焦的别馆……

成对送洗的风衣，缠了又拆的绷带，风的、血的、发的触感……

你们将超重行李丢在路边，朝着相反的方向，渐行渐远……

自然没有人回头。

10

香港的冬雨一下，冰寒浸入骨髓。来自东京的职业说客一落地就给来了个下马威，这令他对即将到来的会面突然产生了期待。

“你的欢迎方式真特别呢……”

港口起风，他按下车窗，茉莉味的香烟吹了他一脸。

“……要不要上楼坐坐？”

太阳沉没，流星坠落。

有些笑容，总有人记得。


End file.
